Ed's Secret Morning
by loser in the gutter
Summary: Ed has a secret. and roy wants to know what it is... and he finds out. uh oh! major royed. totally yaoi, duh. now, about that secret...
1. In the hood

**ED'S SECRET MORNING**

**CHAPER 1- IN THE HOOD**

Ed knew everyone would notice. First of all, he had his hood up, which he never did. And, he was walking with the coat closed. And it was the end of spring. So it was no surprise when everyone in Central was staring at him. In fact, the second Ed had walked in that door; Hawkeye had gone up to him.

"Edward," she said. 'Is there any reason as to why you have your coat like that?" and of coarse Ed didn't want to answer that honestly. "No" he had said. And they just left it at that.

But now Ed was waiting outside of Mustang's office. He had to turn in his report, which was long and quite boring. The mission Mustang had sent the Elrics on was pointless, and was NOT at all connected to the finding of the stone. Ed sighed. It would be a while before Mustang was done listening to Hughes…

8888888888888

Once Hughes had gotten out of his office, Roy thought that he would get a little peace and quiet. Little did he know that someone had been waiting for him. He put on his trademark smirk when he heard the loud banging coming from outside his door.

"Okay," began Ed as soon as he came in the door. Roy raised an eyebrow at the young prodigy's clothing choices. "I did that pointless mission," the blonde continued after putting the papers on Roy's desk. "And I did the freakin' report. Now I gotta go." Ed started to turn when Mustang chimed in.

"So is that the new style, Ed?" Roy smiled as the teen stopped. He could tell that Ed was hiding something.

"Yeah, that's what it is, bastard colonel. A new style. Now I'm going."

"What a **_short_** answer, Ed." Roy smiled as he prepared himself for a rant from the height challenged teen. But instead, the blonde just turned back around to face the colonel up-close and looked right into his eyes. Roy blushed.

"I. AM. NOT. SHORT." Ed replied in a whisper. He then turned around to feel a tug on his hood.

"It's hot, Ed," said the colonel. "So let me help you with that hood…" He quickly pulled the small hood off of the even smaller alchemist. "Oh, my, GAWD" said Roy almost in a laugh. Ed punched Roy in the face, but it was blocked. "So this is why you were wearing a hood, Full metal?" exclaimed the flame.

"Just forget it!" screamed the little blonde. Just then Hawkeye and the rest of the unit busted into the room. They all gasped at Ed, and Havoc almost dropped his cig. ALMOST.

"ED!" they all asked. "Yeah…" And they all were silent.

Yay! My first chapter is done! I know its short, (pardon the pun) but this is my first fma fanfic. No, my first just any kind of fanfic ever! So PLEASE review! I shall hug anyone who does! Even flamers… even though I don't want flames… but they are good to roast vegan marshmallows with… mmm, mmm, good…

And I'm sorry if there's spelling errors, I suck at spelling.


	2. Purrfect!

EEEEE! I hug u all!

hugs the following people…wolf dance666, marufu-chan, CheeseFaerieXXL, blackfire-dog, anmbcuconnfan, Elliote

Yay! And also, cause it's my first story and I got reviews…. I give y'all vegan cupcakes!

And thanks for the nice-ness.

I know, I know, ON WITH THE STORY! n.n

88888888888888888888888888

CHAPTER 2!

So when we last left Ed, he was the center of attention. Just what he wanted…

Ed tried to hide. He tried to get in, get out, and get gone. But NO. That damn man had to go and yank off his hood like a… a…. sheet that was covering something (yeah I suck at similes)

"ED!" they all asked. "Yeah…" And they all were silent. Then Roy sighed. "Another strike out, eh, eddy?" Ed all but hissed (as people sometimes do in this kind of situation)

Ed turned back around to be face to face (again) with his superior. And apparently, Roy took that as a sign to pet the young neko.

Yes, our loving Edward had been turned into an adorable little half kitty, half shor… uh… teen.

"Don't do… tha…" Ed was soon purring at mustangs touch. The others were starting to go out one by one, realizing that they had come in for no reason at all. So that just left Ed and Roy. Alone. fan girls scream

Soon Ed was purring so much that he felt like his throat would explode. Not that he noticed of course, he was too busy trying to figure out why he was letting Roy Mustang pet his newly formed ears.

Roy laughed and stopped petting the adorable little alchemist. The boy, in turn, looked up to him with his big yellow-gold eyes. They seemed like they were begging. For more petting? Or…

"Dammit colonel!" Ed slowly backed away from Roy. His mind was filled with so many questions. What the hell were you doing? Was one. Another was 'why the hell did you do that?' Most of his questions sounded like that. But he couldn't say them. Ask them. He couldn't think straight. And he felt dizzy. Why? Cause this is a fanfic dammit.

"Well, ed," mustang was beginning to say. "I was just noticing that you had cat ears. And I had a theory, and I was correct!" Roy raised an eyebrow at the swaying teen. "full, full metal, are you.." and Ed fell into his arms.

333333333333333333333333333

Hehe. Yes, it was short. But that just means another one is comin' up soon! Haha!

And I am still givin out hugs to whoever reviews…

dolly


	3. sleepy

Oops. I forgot to say that sadly, I own nuthin. Nada. ZIP. Ooo wait! I own a kitty cat. But not ed. Sadly. Boo hoo and such.

Oh, and thanks to my 'many' lovely reviewers. I am currently trying to figure out how to hug you through the internet… o well. ENJOY!

CHAPTER 3! (Roy's P.O.V)

So just as I was about to make him yell, he just fell into my arms. Of course, I didn't want to let him fall, so I caught him. Little did I know that his auto male… (Mail? Male? I dunno) was so freakin' heavy. So he fell and knocked me over.

So there I was, with this little, VERY, little, cat... boy… thing. And he was perfectly fine. Well, as far as I could tell. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was steady. Then I noticed how tight his hands were around my shirt. God, I never thought of him to be a snuggler, but apparently he was.

I tried to get up, but he moaned a bit. And seeing him in such a peaceful, carefree position, I decided to let him lay there. We were close enough to the couch that I could rest my head on it a bit. The boy shook his head a bit, or even meowed, when I moved.

(Normal P.O.V.)

"C…colonel?" Ed slowly opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was that bastard rambling on about some theory of his. He opened his eyes more and rubbed them with his flesh hand. "GAAHHH!" the teen jumped off of the sleeping older man and scratched his head.

"OWW!" he screamed again. "Damn ears. Wait, colonel? AHH!" With that last outburst, Mustang opened his eyes.

"Ah," he said with a yawn. "I was wondering when you would get up." The flame alchemist sighed. He had wanted to sleep a bit longer with Ed. Wait, what! Ed was his subordinate, and a teen at that. So why then, did he sleep with him? (Just snoozing you sillies! Gosh. Get our minds out of the gutter!)

"What the hell do you think you were doing? I can't believe I…" the teen was ranting again. But Roy didn't want the rest of the unit hearing all this, so he stood up and began to scratch Ed under his chin. All the time Ed was thinking, 'I hate this! I hate cats! I hate this man! But it feels so good! No! It can't! I… can't… like... him…'

3333333333333333333333

So how was that one, eh? Little fluff, I know… but more to come. I'm positive. Gotta get some inspiration though. PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! I luv all who do.

dolly


	4. if you want

I know these have been updated a lot, but school …heh… So I will probably update every Saturday. So at least once a week. Maybe twice. I'll try for more.

Oh, and thanks ever so much for the automail spelling. (Stupid computer wants to spell in auto mail) and all the other lovely reviews. hugs on with the story!

**a bit of chapter 3…**

All the time Ed was thinking, 'I hate this! I hate cats! I hate this man! But it feels so good! No! It can't! I… can't… like... him…'

CHAPTER 4!

Soon Edward was purring like a car. (Do cars purr? I dunno, I was watchin' Grease today) Roy smiled and continued to scratch the young alchemist. He just loved the way Ed looked. His (new) ears were the same color as his hair, and his tail, well it was also very cute and a slightly darker shade of blonde. Ed had taken off his coat to show everyone his tail, so that was on the floor next to the men. Roy just kept smiling.

'I can't believe I'm letting him do this' thought Ed. 'but, it does feel… so good. And I love the way his hand feels.' All of a sudden Ed's thoughts were broken by Roy stopping.

"What the hell?" Ed almost yelled while opening his eyes.

"What is it, full metal?" asked the flame teasingly. "Were you enjoying that?" Ed blushed and turned beet red 'yeah I was, but why the hell would I say so?' he thought.

"NO," he said instead of his true feelings. "I was just wondering what the hell you were doing……. Bastard." Ed wasn't sure if Roy was going to laugh or not; he had that trademark smirk on his face. "WHAT?"

"Well," his higher-up explained. "I can continue if u want…" Roy smirked. He had the boy like putty in his hands.

"Okay, fine." The boy finally admitted as he went over to the couch. He lied down and looked back over to Roy. "Yes I was enjoying that." Ed blushed. "It, felt nice to, to have my ears petted." '_Not to mention that it _was_ you that was petting me_…'

3333333333333333333333

Haha! Cliffhangers suck! O well. That's what you get for not reviewing. And if u did, Yay you! There you go. **PLEASE REVIEW**.

Remember, happy writers update sooner…


	5. his arms

Yay I'm back! Yes, you see, I am grounded… so it was hard to get on. And my friend just came out to me, about being gay… which is cool. Whatever. Love is blind. Love sees no gender. Anyway! Plus, high school is a major drainer. Anyway, many people want me to go on with this story, (including me), but I was waiting for inspiration. And I have new stories. Yay! Read 'em! Uh, PLEASE REVIEW! I luv all those who do!

Ed: took long enough

Me: omg ED!

Ed: what

Me: nuthing… thought I saw a spider.

Ed: freak

ME: HEY!

Ed: enjoys the freaks story!

Me: yay! hugs ed

**a bit of chapter 4…**

"Yes I was enjoying that." Ed blushed. "It, felt nice to, to have my ears petted." '_Not to mention that it _was_ you that was petting me_…

CHAPTER 5!

Roy had never seen a brighter color red on someone's face. It was almost embarrassing himself. Roy chuckled.

"And just what the fuck is so funny, bastard!" Ed said angrily from the couch.

"Calm down Edward," Roy smirked. "So… you want me to pet you, eh?" Roy stood up. A confused face was on the blonde.

"Eh…" was all the boy could say. "I… well… yeah…" Roy immediately came over and sat down next to Ed's head.

"You don't have to ask." Roy began petting Ed's ears and Ed closed his eyes. Purring soon followed, and Roy smiled. A **true**, smile.

The older alchemist never realized how… pretty the boy was. Not cute, well, he was cute now, but he was pretty. Handsome? Nah. Man pretty. Roy's smile got bigger. He leaned over the blonde so he could be face to face with him. (He did all this without stopping petting Ed.) _'What amazing features he has,_' thought Roy.

Before Ed realized it, he had his arms around Roy's neck. But his arms, not his hands. Roy's eyebrows went up in shock. _'What the hell am I doing?_' he thought to himself. '_Well, I can always say he made the first move_…'

END OF CHAPTER 5.

So what did u think? Too many cliffhangers?

Ed: what the hell is going on?

Me: read more and find out

Ed: there ain't no more you bitch!

Me: gasp gosh Ed! I was just saying I did more!

Ed: where.

Me: look down. Duh.

Ed: oh. Sorry 'bout the bitch comment.

Me: I would've done the same.

Ed: yeah…

ME: hey!

ED; whatever. People, if ur actually reading this, REVIEW! Please

ME; aww

Ed: bitch gets slapped by me

'_Well, I can always say he made the first move_…'

Roy leaned over Ed's head even closer than before. He slowed his hands on the boys ears. He closed his eyes.

888888888

Ed never thought he was gay. EVER. But the second Roy's lips touched his, BAM. He was over the rainbow.

888888888888

Roy didn't think Ed would return the kiss. So when he did, Roy bit his bottom lip softly and Ed opened. Of course, Ed wanted dominance, this being his first kiss and all. But Roy wanted it more and won the battle of the tongues. He memorized everything in the young alchemist's mouth. Every tooth, every gum, every bit of tongue.

Roy slowly lifted his head. He opened his eyes slowly too. He smiled and almost laughed to find Ed with his mouth open and eyes still closed. And his arms still around Roy.

333333333333333333

Yay! No cliff hanger! Well… haha. But at least this one's kinda long right? Kinda. Enough to keep u off my back.

REVIEW PLEASE! Even if you don't like the story! I… just… feel…

Ed; some one review before I kill her.

Me: why would u kill me?

Ed; You were crying cause no one reviews you.

Me; that's not true!

Ed: whatever.

Me: sticks tongue out at Ed

Ed: real mature

Me; well… at least u had a kissing scene.

Ed: blushes LEAVE A REVIEW!

ME; don't change the subject! Oh wait, yes review. That'd be nice.


	6. sweat

Eeek! I bet you all hate me for not updating sooner. But I hope this makes up for it.

Ed: I sure hope it does

Me: what's that supposed to mean?

Ed: I don't know…

Me: if I make it a lemon will I get a hug?

Ed:

Me: I'll take that as a maybe.

Ed: _blushing_

Me: he he he…

"and his arms were still around Roy…"

**BEGIN CHAPER 6!**

(Roy's POV)

I feel like I can stand here forever. I have tons of work to do, but I don't care. I have an angel in my arms. A beautiful, blonde, cat-eared angel. _My_ angel. I bend down to kiss him again, slightly harsher than before. He moans in my mouth, sending pleasure all over me. I have to resist the urge to fuck him. My teeth bite his lips, pleading for entrance. He gives, and my tongue explores his cavern. He tastes of strawberries and sugar. Like a sweet inside on a beautiful cake. My lungs need air and so do his, but I hang on as long as I can. I can't let him go. I can't.

(Normal POV)

As they broke apart, Roy noticed how glazed over the boy's eyes were. He smiled and took off his small jacket, kissing him harshly the whole time. He pulled Edward's tank off quickly, and moved his lips from the boy's mouth.

Ed grunted at the missing warmth, but then moaned when Roy began licking his jaw. Roy smirked with his eyes closed as Ed moaned with his shut in pleasure.

Ed tried to remember that Roy needed something too, after all, there has to be equivalent exchange. So Edward raised his hand to Roy's clothed chest and fully unbuttoned his shirt. Roy stopped licking the blonde's neck and put his lips together in a line. Ed pushed Roy down and slowly began to lick the man's neck. Roy let out a deep moan of pleasure, making Ed move down.

Ed slowly made his way down the man's chest, licking and sucking it, while playing with the hardened nipples. More moans of pleasure came from the man as Ed licked his stomach.

"Ed," said Roy, slowly sitting up. Ed sat with his legs on the outside of Roy's. Ed's tail began to wave behind him. "We don't have to, if you don't want to. I don't want to pressure you in-"

"Shh," replied the blonde. "I don't want anything else." he whispered in Roy's ear.

Roy took this as a signal to get it to the next step. He pushed Ed onto his back and started undoing his belt. With that out of the way, he quickly pulled down the tight leather pants, so Ed was just in his boxers. Roy smiled at the thought of ripping them off and getting down and dirty right then and there. He decided against it, though his, and Ed's, cock was ready to go. He pulled off his own pants and boxers and moved onto Ed.

Roy pulled off the black and red boxers and lowered his head. He started at the blonde's chest and nipples, earning moans from him. Roy smiled as he slowly moved his tongue lower, playing with Ed's dick with his hands as his tongue went down to meet them. He gave one more look to Ed, who was bucking his hips, urging Roy to hurry. Roy smiled and put the boy in his mouth.

Ed grabbed at Roy's hair as the warmth surrounded his precious area. Roy's tongue went everywhere it should, and Roy bit at just the right times.

"Oh, Rooooy…" the boy pleaded as he bit his bottom lip.

Roy bit the tip of Ed's hardened dick and took a second to look at Ed. "Yes, Ed?"

"Pleeeease ROY. Roy… please. NOW." The younger was now begging.

Roy loved to hear this. "What do you want, Ed?"

"I want you to take me, Roy. NOW. ROY!"

Roy went back to the cock and sucked. HARD. Moans of deep pleasure came from Ed, whose constant bucking made Roy hold him down. Roy began to taste pre-cum, and noticed Ed's tight hold on his hair. The boy was reaching his climax soon. He sucked harder and more moans escaped Ed's throat. Roy loved the noises the boy made. Then Ed came in Roy's mouth, and Roy swallowed some.

He took some of the cum from Ed and put it on his fingers and his own dick. He smiled as he thought of the next step. He went up to Ed's face and kissed him harshly. Ed moved his hands all over the man, who suddenly was flipping the boy over.

"Ed?"

"Yes, Roy. I want to. I want you in me."

"Then I won't keep you waiting."

It was a little hard moving Ed's tail, but Roy eventually got to Ed's entrance. He slipped one finger in. Ed moaned in pain, but good pain. The dark haired man then stuck another finger in, which made Ed moan even louder. Roy stuck his third finger in, and scissored his fingers until Ed was used to them. He took them out and got a grunt of loss from the teen. Roy then made sure his dick was covered, and stuck it in Ed.

Ed's moan was almost a scream when Roy entered him. Then Roy slowly began to pull out, and push in, in a pattern.

"God, ROY! Oh!"

Roy was getting faster, trying to make sure him and Ed both climaxed at the same time. Roy went faster and faster.

"OH ROY! ROY!"

They both reached their climax at the same time, and were now both covered in sweat. Roy slowly exited Ed, and they both proceeded to lie on the floor, to tired to move.

"Hey, Roy?" Ed said. He was sitting on Roy's lap with Roy's shirt on. Roy had his boxers on. They were leaning against the couch.

"Yeah, Ed?" Roy kissed his forehead and smiled.

"How the hell are we going to explain this to everyone?"

Roy thought for a second. "Well, no one knows yet, so I think we can stay safe for a while."

"But Roy," Ed looked up into the deep, dark, onyx eyes. "You have thin walls."

333333333333

That was… interesting to write. Haha. Hope you all like my first ever lemon!

Ed: I can't believe you

Me: why?

Ed: You didn't give me a freaking cookie!

Me: wtf?

Ed: oh, sorry, wrong story.

Me: whatever. just please review, people!


	7. the after

Eeek! I bet you all hate me for not updating sooner. But that last one was WAY lemony, so I hope you don't all hate me.

Ed: I do

Me: WHAT? Why?

Ed: that last chapter has made Al go after Roy.

Me: whoops.

Ed: yeah.

Me: but did u enjoy it?

Ed: _turns as red as his coat_

Me: yeah… I don't own FMA, do I?

Ed: no.

Me: damn

&&7&&&&&&77&&&&&&&seven&&&

**BEGIN CHAPER 7!!!**

Many people in Roy's unit had suspected the little crush. They didn't, however, think that the colonel would actually _move into_ a relationship with the blonde. After all, he was underage, MALE, and a subordinate. But hell, Mustang _did_ always get the woman… er, the object of his desire.

But to be so loud was a tad rude. After all, they did NOT want to hear Roy's name so many times, nor the moans, nor other noises that came from behind the closed door. No, they just wanted Roy to be happy. So if Ed made him happy, so be it. But damn, they sure did know how to make their relationship known.

88888888888888888888888

Roy stroked his new lover's hair as he thought of his other subordinates. Ed was most likely right about them hearing the two, but it didn't matter at the moment. All that mattered was that they had just… '_Holy shit.'_ thought Roy suddenly, his eyes widening. _'I could get demoted… no… **ARRESTED** for this._' He glanced down at his new lover, to see him stretching.

"Man, please tell me that wasn't a dr… ow. Holy crap. _OW_. Yeah, no dream." The blonde seemed to be muttering to himself. Roy smiled as the younger of the two sat up. "Dammit, Roy." He turned his head to face Roy and pushed some hair out of the way. "You really know how to break a man." He smiled.

Roy smiled and placed his hand under the blonde's chin. "Damn right I do." He began to stroke the kitty ears on Ed's head. Purring soon followed, which reminded Roy of how he got into this very predicament.

"Ed?" the man asked. Ed didn't stop purring, and he had his eyes closed. "ED?"

He opened one eye. "Yeah?"

"You know that I didn't…mean…"

The purring stopped. A tail froze. Ears went back.

"You didn't what, Roy?" Ed's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"I didn't mean to… I don't feel…"

Tears filled the young alchemist's eyes.

"You regret it?"

"No, it's just I wouldn't like-"

"-like me normal?" Ed got off Roy, ignoring the pain in his ass. (**A/N** no pun intended) He grabbed his clothes and started getting dressed.

"That's not what I was gonna say, Edward."

Ed was fully dressed by now, but his hair was undone. "Go to hell, Mustang."

A neko stormed out of the building.

33333333333

Sorry its short, the next one will be long I PROMISE!


End file.
